User talk:Floyd Pinkerton
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Floyd Pinkerton page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 04:42, January 5, 2013 If this is about Supernatural Radio, the reason I marked it for review was because I notice a certain quantity of misspellings and assumed it was in need of further review. Since this no longer apears to be the case, seeing how you jnow enough to follow the Article Listings to your pastas, I have removed the M4R tag. MooseJuice (talk) 05:16, January 7, 2013 (UTC) I don't know what misspellings you mean, since I checked it before I posted it and haven't edited the text since. Thanks for the info, though. --Floyd Pinkerton (talk) 05:22, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Editing titles You have to ask an admin to do it. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 12:29, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Absolutely. If I make mistakes, it's always good to point them out. MooseJuice (talk) 03:50, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I am, though all admins are technically supposed to deal with them as well. All the duplicates have been deleted. YOU TRICKED BABY BIRD 21:28, January 21, 2013 (UTC) hey please check out brandon the killer i hope you like it :) You asked me what my comment meant, I was pointing out that you used the word that twice in a row lol. You're welcome! Ilovewinter12 (talk) 23:11, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thanks for Adding a Question Mark NP, please try to add a header when leaving messages on talk pages by adding two equal signs on each side of a headline like this , then type your message below the header. ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 10:15, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 10:23, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Read a couple of your pastas and I liked them. Like how each story's narration reflects on the narrator's state of mind. But I have one question: how do you get your links to look like that? Mine aren't nearly as clean. Banned In CP (Hail Satan 666) (talk) 04:07, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Author Categories I noticed you recently posted a number of stories to the wiki and that you have quite a collection posted on this website. I thought I'd mention that there is a category for authors who have over ten stories (of their own writing) posted to the site which you qualify for. I would advise messaging an admin and seeing about getting your own category to make it easier for users to read stories that you've posted here. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:35, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Categories Hi. I just wanted to let you know in case you didn't that you can categorize your stories under more than one genre each. It looks like several of your stories could fit under multiple categories. It's totally kosher to use them all. Best, Jdeschene (talk) 01:16, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Tips needed Hello! I've been looking for tips. My Pasta's reflect my style for fantasy and childs play. Never got into gore, or writing at that point. I've been attempting to make one, but I need help with things. If possible, could you send tips to my talk page? Thanks! MoonSolaris (talk) 22:21, February 25, 2019 (UTC)Moon Solaris